


Perspective

by yumytaffy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumytaffy/pseuds/yumytaffy
Summary: After Josh's sister's wedding, Greg goes MIA to get away from Rebecca. She goes after him because of course she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this long before the S2 trailers came out to amuse myself/torture [angelica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica), so there are technically no spoilers. If any of this turns out to be remotely true, I'm going to use my psychic powers to buy some lottery tickets. 
> 
> Thank you for [Smapdi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi) for the betaing and for brainstorming title ideas for way too long with me.
> 
> And hey, did you know Greg's dad had a first name? I didn't until I Googled it for this fic.

Greg is mad at her. Rebecca gets it, but it’s been two solid weeks since he went radio silent after Jayma’s wedding. She’s beyond wanting to apologize and worrying about finding him at the bottom of a bottle. Now, she’s just incensed that he doesn’t have the common courtesy to respond to at least _one_ of her many messages. 

It’s completely his fault that she’s resorted to showing up at his home. A guilty voice at the back of her mind screams at her to get back in her car and drive away, but she’s too annoyed to care.

As she knocks on Greg’s front door, the thought that this is the second time she’s slept with someone else while on a date with Greg crosses her mind, but it’s dashed away when an older man opens the door.

“Oh. Hi. Mr. Serrano? Is Greg home?”

He silently appraises her long enough for her to wonder if he heard her at all. Finally, he smiles warmly. “Let me guess. You're Rebecca, the girl who broke my son’s heart.”

Her stomach bottoms out. “How did you know?”

“Greg told me that if a woman with crazy eyes knocks on the door, close the blinds and pretend we're not home.”

“Wow. Okay.” The bravado drains away and is replaced with the realization that confronting Greg probably isn’t the best idea. She didn’t even think about how his father would hate her, too. “Coming here was clearly a mistake. I see that now.”

Mr. Serrano steps forward. “Wait, Rebecca, I'm not mad. It was brave of you to lay your cards out on the table at the wedding, and Greg got scared. I love my son, but he's an idiot. Granted, you could've waited a few hours to run off with Josh, but I get it. Life moves fast.”

Rebecca winces. “Um...thank you for your understanding? I don't know how to respond to that.” She shakes her head. “So is Greg home? I've been trying to get ahold of him for a few days. He hasn't been answering my texts or calls. I keep missing him at Home Base, which, honestly, is probably a good thing.”

“Because you two christened the back room?”

A heat rises to her cheeks. “Oh. You know about that, too.”

“Sweetheart, I know more than I ever wanted to know.”

“That's disturbing.”

“My son is a nervous oversharer. Anyway, Greg’s not here. He's in class.”

“Class. Right.” In the split second of silence, reason finally takes over. “I really shouldn’t have come. Please don’t tell Greg I was here.”

Mr. Serrano sighs. “Rebecca, it shouldn't come as a surprise that Greg isn't good at—how should I put this?—normal human emotions. That may have been partially my fault. He hasn't exactly had ideal relationship role models.”

That draws a wry smile out of Rebecca. “I guess he and I do have something in common.”

“Tell you what, we'll have you over for dinner. The three of us can commiserate over how marriage is overrated. I'll make my famous chicken parmigiana.”

“As delightfully revealing as that conversation sounds, I don't think a civil interaction is in the cards for me and Greg anymore. We've had about five too many disasters between us.”

“You're straightforward,” Mr. Serrano says, laughing lightly. “I can see why he likes you.”

Rebecca is taken aback. “Straightforward” isn't a trait that often gets assigned to her. It's not a bad feeling. “You might want to spin that ‘like’ into past tense.”

Mr. Serrano smiles. “It was very nice to finally meet you, Rebecca.”

Her stomach tightens with regret over ending things so badly with Greg and the fleeting thought that quasi-family dinners with him and his dad would’ve been nice.

“Goodbye, Mr. Serrano,” she says with a sad smile before turning and walking back to her car.


End file.
